lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Nox Dysley
Nox Dysley (b October 31st 1999), formerly known as 'Natt Rasmus Hellström' is a Swedish born mutant who can manipulate and wield darkness. He moved to the US from Sweden in 2012 and currently lives in Manhattan, New York. He is the roommate and boyfriend of Quentin Lydnes and thus is one of the few tenants of a small apartment complex in the city who include: Zara and Beth Watts, Kathryn Twoyoungmen, and Valeriya Khalturina. He was also the lone instigator of the 'Gothenburg Festival Incident' in 2009, an event that haunts him into the present among other traumas. Characteristics Appearance Nox is pale white and has medium-length black hair and blue-grey eyes that turn purple under certain circumstances, which include: overexposure to darkness and as a result of extreme emotions, though the latter is a rare occurrence. He wears a black unzipped jacket with a white shirt underneath and brown trousers and black converses. He also appears with a black umbrella in the daytime. At parties he generally wears a cheap black suit and ties his hair back. Personality Nox's personality is very secretive, and moderately independent. However, should one befriend him, he becomes very compassionate and empathetic. In truth, and Nox may not want to admit it, he can be a very emotional person in certain circumstances. Yet, in a more general standpoint, he's just a man with secrets. Ability Nox has the power to manipulate darkness and shadows, and unconsciously absorbs the darkness around him to draw power. He is also able to transform into a shadow at will, in this state he can travel across ceilings, walls and floors and can seep into or through objects such as; Doors, plumbing, containers and etc. Weaknesses Light Nox experiences a strange type of allergy from light, examples of this include light produced by the Sun, moon flowers, and light producing mutants (such as Estelle Graves). The light damages the darkness, and will usually cause damaged 'shadows' to 'bleed out' of Nox through the mouth and eyes, and sometimes the nose. Nox also becomes tired and weakened from this. Should he come into contact with concentrated light he will be burned severely from it and the 'damaged shadows' will often bleed out from the burn wounds along with the eyes, mouth and nose. Night-time or 'darkness overexposure' Ironically, Nox cannot go outside at night either, due to the abundance of darkness outside. He absorbs too much darkness and loses control, and in this state, he embarks on a spree of destruction and death until he is stopped. This has occurred multiple times throughout Nox's life, mostly during his early days in US where there were often times where he had no place to take shelter from the night before 2014, he will still often enter this state from time to time, however. Another way of reaching overexposure comes about by Nox being in a dark room for too long, which essentially gives the same result as being outside at night. Darkness overexposure is characterized through Nox's Irises becoming purple, as well as Nox becoming aggressive, murderously hostile, and Insane. He will eventually encase himself in a swirling mass of shadows or simply a sphere of darkness during these events. Emotions and Trauma As a result of events in his past, Nox suffers severely from trauma that when reminded of, can cause him to react negatively and usually lash out or become subconsciously hostile, even toward friends. Emotions are similar in this situation, where if he is to experience an extreme negative emotion it can grant the same result of becoming hostile, among other things. An example of this comes from when a serum affected Zara tried to provoke Nox into killing her by reminding him of his trauma, though her attempt was thwarted by Valeriya before anything serious could happen, he later subconsciously tried to kill Zara and failed to do so. Biography Early Life (1999 - 2009) Nox was born to Ingemar and Ida Hellström on the night of Halloween 1999 in Gottenburg, Sweden, and he was named 'Natt Rasmus Hellström' by the new parents. Nox spent his early childhood in Gottenburg, where his parents had him home-schooled at an early age, his father handled his homeschooling and taught him several subjects which included the English language, as he planned to eventually move the family to the United States - he even had passports prepared for that day. In his free time his parents would often take him to a pond while it was frozen to Ice skate together, life was as usual for this family of three. Awakening of Power (2009) That was until a month after his tenth birthday in 2009 when Nox out of nowhere seemed to start experiencing tiredness and fainting episodes whenever he was outside, oddly, his parents noticed that he would recover fairly quickly once he was back in doors, and so they theorized that he was allergic to the sun, and they were right to think so. they kept him indoors for the next week. However, things became more strange from there, as Nox one day while alone found that the shadows around the house were attracting to him and that he was able to manipulate and move them as time progressed. Ingemar eventually caught wind of an event in the city that was to happen in a few days and he decided to take his family with him. The Gothenburg Shadow Incident Nox and his family arrived at a park for the event nearing dusk on the 17th of November, things seemed to be going well, however as dusk progressed to night Nox started to act more and more erratic until finally a more malefic side of his powers awakened and he lost control, causing him to kill and injure and cause destruction within the park's radius. Only a single S.H.I.E.L.D agent who happened to be in the area at the time and Ida got out of the incident unscathed, the former of which left immediately afterward. Nox, who was aware of his horrific actions but unable to do anything except watch as he committed them, was ultimately left traumatized. Life in the Orphanage (2009 - 2012) for the next few days the local news was abuzz with the Gottenburg shadow, and Ida, knowing it was her son that instigated the incident and killed Ingemar in-front of her, could barely look at Nox anymore. Ida had disowned her son and labeled him a monster, and sent him away to an orphanage in Alingsås before severing ties and contact with him all together. leaving him with all but several possessions and a cautionary note from herself to keep him indoors and in well lit rooms. He had trouble fitting in for a time as the other children were left frightened by his trauma related outbursts and nightmare episodes in the night, however some where able to see past this after a time and he found himself with a small group of friends. Two years passed and he grew to trust these friends and this trust grew to a point that one day he revealed his powers to them, however, this was a mistake. They knew of the events in Gottenburg and made the connection, and proceeded to spread the revelation throughout the orphanage. In a matter of days, Nox was once again shunned and feared, not just by one person this time, but by just about everyone in the orphanage. In 2012, tired of his treatment, Nox decided to run away. Immigration to America (2012) on the 4th of July 2012, Nox had snuck out of the orphanage and run away, taking his possessions with him and intending to never go back. He faced difficulty on his own and had to go into hiding for a time after being declared missing and avoided discovery on numerous occasions. He hid through out the Västra Götaland county until the 5th of August when he realized he still had his passport with him, and had gotten an idea. Nearly a week later Nox traveled to an airport and was able to board a plane with some money he had 'found' and gathered during that week, and traveled to the US, the place his father was meant to take him all those years ago. days later he arrived in Washington DC and used his passport to gain entry to the country. However it wasn't over yet, he realized that the authorities back in Sweden would've been alerted to his location, and so he went into hiding yet again. Life in the US (2012 - 2015) Nox's first move was to head for Maryland, where he'd move to different locations whenever he felt he was about to be discovered, in the midst of this he abandoned the name 'Natt Hellström' and took on his present day name, 'Nox Dysley'. he remained within Maryland until 2013 when he headed for the state of New York, and relaxed at the thought that the authorities had either given up their search or weren't searching in the first place. When Nox moved into New York in 2014 life became a little more easier, he found a small home to settle into and managed to acquire a job as a cashier at a fast food joint. In the meantime, he would visit a nearby public library on a weekly basis in his free time and he was finally able to become fluent in the English language, something he had continued to practice even after Ingemar was no longer able to teach him. Unfortunately however, Nox had become anti-social and gave more and more time up to visiting the library as a means of solitude and to avoid people. Ironically however, these visits to the library resulted in him making a friend in the middle of that same year. During one of his visits he realized he came to a point where he'd nearly read every book in the library and so he searched high and low for a book. He eventually came upon a peculiar book and picked it up, however someone else had also grabbed the book at the same time. He apologized and relinquished the book to the man, but before he could walk away the stranger proceeded to introduce himself as Quentin Lydnes and invited him back to his table. He was hesitant to at first but eventually Nox joined Quentin at his table and introduced himself, as they conversed he found himself slowly opening up more and more and Quentin offered Nox to become his roommate, an offer that he accepted though he was initially hesitant. They moved into the second floor of a small apartment numbered 129 somewhere in Manhattan, where he'd meet some of his future friends: Zara and Beth Watts, Valeriya Khalturina, and Kathryn Twoyoungmen. Outside of the apartment Nox became acquainted with Alex Rossen. The Arlie Incident (2016) Nox's friendship with Quentin flourished and he eventually discovered that Quentin was a mutant, however Nox continued to hide his powers from his roommate like he did with everyone else, despite how progressively more obvious it was getting, with Nox playing off his weakness toward the light as a sun allergy, for example. However he failed to hold up the facade one night when he had taken in too much darkness and lost control, laying waste to a small portion of the neighborhood before Quentin intervened and lured him into a trap using darkness he had created from air and then turning it into bright light when he was in range to shock him out of this state. left exhausted afterward Quentin helped carry Nox home. On the way back it began to rain and Quentin experienced a burst of energy, which lead to the creation of a small tree in their apartment, he helped Quentin name the tree and the two settled on the name 'Arlie.' The Awakening of Zara's Powers A short time after, Nox and Quentin had an unpleasant visitor over. finding this visitor particularly horrid, Nox found himself hiding as a shadow in a sink in Zara's home. When Zara happened upon him in the sink he half emerged from his shadow state to greet her, but accidentally scared her instead, so much so that her powers awakened and caused a power outage and all the lights to explode in her apartment, much to Nox's surprise and amusement. He was found shortly afterward elsewhere in the home by Quentin who then talked to Zara about the occurrence and apologized for Nox. Relations Family Ingemar Hellström (Father, Deceased) Ingemar was a human, and Nox's father, as well as the husband of Ida Hellström. It was Ingemar's decision to home-school Nox, likely because he was a little overprotective of his son, and he would become solely responsible for educating Nox from 2004 - 2009. on the night of the festival incident, Ingemar was tragically killed by his son, Nox, who had lost control of his powers. In truth, an out-of-control Nox had found him on the ground, having severely injured him moments prior, Nox became aware of his actions and regained control and was devastated by what he'd done. Believing that he'd fatally hurt his father, Nox's emotions caused himself to lose control again and he drove a shadowy spear into his head, killing him instantly while his mother watched, his father's death has since been a main source of trauma for Nox, even more so than the entire incident. Ida Hellström (Née Lindberg) (Mother, estranged) Ida was also a human, Nox's estranged mother and the wife of Ingemar Hellström, she was as equally caring of Nox as her husband was, but not as overprotective. Ida outright disowned Nox immediately after the Gothenburg Festival Incident in 2009, where he killed almost everyone on the festival grounds and outright murdered his father as she watched. because of this, Ida sent him away to an orphanage in Alingsås and severed all contact with him, even going as far as to prevent Nox from attending his father's funeral, now viewing him as more of a monster than her own son. The only thing Nox has heard about his mother in recent times was that she became insane, probably as a result of the event, otherwise, they haven't seen each-other since 2009, and may well never see each-other again. Romantic Quentin Lydnes (Boyfriend, Roommate) Nox and Quentin met at a public library in 2015 and in a short space of time had become friends and roommates and discovered each-other to be mutants. In the first few days of living together Nox realized he had developed feelings for Quentin and would often hint to this, though sometimes unintentionally, however he didn't fully act on these feelings. However on the night of a dance hosted at 'Over the Rainbow' in November 2017, to Nox's surprise, Quentin had confessed his love for him and Nox did the same in return, and they've been together since. despite his trust in Quentin, Nox still hides things such as his troubled past from him as he doesn't want to worry Quentin and wishes to see him happy. Overall, Nox cares for and loves his boyfriend dearly, and will become protective of him when the need arises. Trivia * Nox is a speaker of the Swedish language * Nox's true name literally means 'Night Beloved Stoneriver' ** This middle name has never really been mentioned, however. * It is unclear if he is still recognized as missing in Sweden. * Nox's romantic relationship with Quentin was the result of a Ship between the two named 'Noxtin' Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme